


Honey Bee

by FrozenHearts



Series: Cor Has Way Too Many Children [3]
Category: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Attempted Seduction, BAMF Cloud Strife, BAMF Tifa Lockhart, Canon Compliant, Cloud and Prompto are brothers, Crossdressing, F/F, Gen, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Male-Female Friendship, Parent Cor Leonis, Phone Calls & Telephones, Protective Cor Leonis, Rescue, Rescue Missions, You touch either of his sons you die
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-04-23 22:11:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19159987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrozenHearts/pseuds/FrozenHearts
Summary: Desperate to get Cloud out of Don Corneo's hands, Tifa and Aerith call the contact labelled "Little Brother" on Cloud's phone.





	1. The Call

**Author's Note:**

> I am very excited to play thr FF7 remake, as I never played the original, and I heard about the Honey Bee inn and after reading a bunch of different fanfics about it, I wanted to try my hand
> 
> In a previous fanfic I wrote, I write that Cor adopted Cloud before adopting Prompto, so Cor has two sons in my headcanon

The main goal was to sneak in, grab Tifa, and get out. Tifa had been nabbed by Don Corneo's men a few days ago and there was no telling what may have happened. So with Aerith's direction, she and Cloud ran through the slums, only to be stopped at the door by a burly man in a too tight shirt and sparkling leer in his eye as he looked the duo up and down.

"The Don is only choosing three women tonight," the man raised an eyebrow at them, "Men stay at the door."

Without thinking, Aerith had blurted that she had a friend waiting at home, a friend who wanted so very badly to be picked by the Don for tonight's.... activities. Her skin crawled as the bouncer bought her lie, how his slimy gaze scanned her up and down in her pink dress, but she pushed it back- they only had one shot, right? 

So she and Cloud sneaked into the Don's brothel, ignoring the many scantily clad women vying for attention, herding Cloud into one of the dressing rooms. She dressed Cloud up in a pretty silk purple dress with a wig she snatched from a passing rack of clothes and they set off to find Tifa.

Well, here she was, in a dressing room with Tifa, nervously braiding her long black hair as they remebered how the Don had looked at Cloud with beady eyes and how he grabbed Clohd and thrust his hips at him, keeping him still with pudgy ringed fingers. Aerith crossed a section of Tifa's hair with another, almost reaching the end.

"We have to get him out," Tifa said quietly, "I know you guys came to rescue me, but-"

"Cloud wanted to make sure you were safe," Aerith tied of the end of the braid, "What were you trying to do anyway?"

Tifa fixed the strap of the navy blue minidress she wore. Aerith thought in another time, she would have looked radiant wearing this dress in the right setting, with her pale complexion and long dark hair; not to mention how well her toned arms were shown off with the sleeveless style. 

Perhaps a gala, Aerith thought idly, one of those fancy ones where royalty attended and there were fancy shrimp bites in cocktail glasses. 

"I was hoping to get picked by Corneo tonight to interrogate him about AVALANCHE," Tifa said after a moment, "Their orginization has been on the move and there was speculation that they were working under Shinra for the Empire."

Aerith wrung her hands, "I-I'm sorry, we didn't know! Yuffie told us you had been grabbed, and, well, Cloud really cares and I... I do, you're so nice, I just-"

Aerith felt her face burn as Tifa gave her a reassuring smile, her eyes crinkling at the corners ever so slightly. 

"I think it's sweet you came to help Cloud rescue a complete stranger," Tifa said, taking Aerith's hand in hers. She squeezed it once, adding, "and when this is all over, I'd love to get to know you better?"

Aerith returned the smile tentatively, "We have to get Cloud out before we can do that. Any ideas?"

Tifa raised her other arm, flexing her bicep muscles as she curled a fist, "I can try to knock out the guards?"

"What happens if you end up against someone bigger than you?" Aerith furrowed her brow.

Tifa let her hand fall in her lap, "You're right- we can't risk wasting our energy like that. You said you helped Cloud change into the dress and stuff, right?"

Aerith nodded, "Yes, I remember folding his clothes and I took his sword and...."

"And?" Tifa prompted.

"His phone!" Aerith jumped up from her seat, "I took his phone with his clothes, we can call for backup!"

Aerith practically lunged for the pile of clothes tossed in a corner of the dressing room; thank goodness the guards had escorted them back to the same room, she mused as she gave a triumphant yell. Cloud's dark, shabby clothes were in the corner right where she left them, barely hiding his giant Buster Sword as she felt around and rummaged through the pockets.

"I got it!" Aerith announced, shoving the phone in Tifa's face, "I got it, I hope there's no pass code-"

Aerith nearly dropped the phone as she jumped at the muffled help heard through the wall, followed by Don Corneo's slimy whining. Pursing her lips, Aerith tapped at the phone screen, trying her best to tune out the noises.

"You know him better, do you know if he has any friends we can call?" Aerith asked.

Tifa leaned over Aerith's shoulder, reaching around to tap the "Contacts" button and scroll through.

"There's a Cor Leonis," Tifa read out loud, "but I don't recognize this number..."

Aerith groaned in frustration, "What about this one? This Gladiolus Amicitia? O-or Ignis Scientia?"

Tifa vetoed either one; Cloud may know these people, but it was highly likely they were former SOLDIER. Calling them might lead to a dead end. They scrolled further through the contact list until they came across one labelled "Little Brother."

"I didn't know Cloud had a brother," Tifa said.

Aerith gripped the phone tighter as she heard another noise through the wall- for a second she thought she could hear Cloud yelling for someone to stop, but she couldn't be sure. 

"Should we call it?" Aerith hated how her voice warbled slightly.

Tifa pressed the "Call" button on the screen with a dreaded sense of finality.

"Let's hope they pick up," she said, putting the call on speaker. 

\----------

 Letting Ignis hang onto everyone's phones for the current hunt had ended up being a smart choice, everyone realized as they jumped through swampy water and puddles of mud to collect a series of red frogs for Sania outside thr Hammerhead outpost. Where Noctis was clumsy in mud, Ignis was nimble, where Prompto or Gladio weren't afraid to come out spattered in grime, Ignis found himself spotless time and time again.

The frogs themselves weren't difficult to spot, being as brigthtly colored as they were, but collecting them had been another story- seeing Sania's bright grin as she excitedly cuddled the frogs to her person, however, Ignis thought was worth it. 

Another thing worth having on their trip? One Major Cor Leonis, a.k.a The Immortal. Thr man was like a steel trap, his eyes always burning into you and his steps as quick as his wit. The man always seemed happy to take time with Prompto as well, seeing how rare it was they saw each other.

The five if them were sitting in Kenny Crow's diner, Prompto and Noctis explaining a battle against a garula from yesterday to an amused Cor when Ignis felt one of the phones going off in his back pocket. 

"Apologies," Ignis offered as he fished it out, producing none other than Prompto's cell. The small chocobo keychain dangled from the case, muffling the vibrations as Ignis offered the phone to Prompto, "I believe you're getting a call from a 'Nimbus Cloud'?"

"Whoa, Cloud never calls," Prompto snorted, then to Cor, "Doesn't he usually call you?"

Cor shrugged, "Your brother is awful with just texting. It's a wonder I've managed to keep you two alive for so long."

Prompto hid a laugh behind his fist, quickly swiping at the screen, "Should I put it on speaker?"

"Go for it," Noctis picked at the plate of fries they were sharing, his feigned boredom betrayed only by the slight lean og his shoulder towards the table, "Been a while since we saw him."

"I keep telling him to come by, but he always seems busy," Prompto said, setting up thr phone in the middle of the table, "Speaker phone is ready. In three... two..."

What Ignis expected was for Prompto's brother to answer on the other end with an annoyed tone, maybe a fast "Prom, I'm a little busy," but he could tell even Cor was not prepared for what they heard on the other end. They could hear loud music blaring on Cloud's end, some gaudy techno beat and if he listened a little closer, men and women squealing and yelling in the background. 

"Hey, Cloud! Where are you?" Prompto laughed, "Dad and I were wondering if-"

" _H-Hello?_ " a young woman asked, her voice almost too soft to be heard through the tinny speaker.

Prompto waggled his eyebrows at Noctis, making the prince laugh, "Uh, hi?"

A pause, then, " _Aerith, we don't time, let me-"_

_"Tifa, wait-!"_

They could hear a slight scuffle on the other end, as the second woman most likely wrestled the phone from the first. 

_"Is this Cloud's little brother we're talking to?"_ the one called Tifa said, her voice definitely more assured than her friend's. 

Prompto frowned, "Yes? Who is this? Why do you have my brother's phone?"

_"Oh, thank goodness!"_ the one with the soft voice cried in the background.

" _Do you know where the Honey Bee Inn is?"_ Tifa ignored her friend's proclomation, " _Because that's where we are and if we don't get Cloud out soon then... well...."_

Tifa trailed off on the phone and Prompto took the opportunity to take the call off speaker, "Dad? Do you know what she's talking about?"

Ignis looked at Cor. He sat rigid in his seat, hand fisted angrily around his fork. His mouth was set into a grim line and for a few seconds, he sat there in stony silence, jaw twitching every few seconds. 

"Put her back on speaker, Prompto," Cor ordered quietly. Almost too quietly. Taking the phone from Prompto, Cor held it closely to his face, "This is Major Cor Leonis speaking."

_"His brother is with the army?"_ Ignis heard Tifa's friend say, " _What if it's SOLDIER?"_

_"_ I'm with His Majesty's Crownsguard in Insomnia," Cor explained, "Rest assured that there is no contact with an enemy side here, ladies."

Ignis was starting to hate the techno music thumping on the other end as they waited with baited breath for either woman to answer. It was still a wonder how they obtained Cloud's phone as well. 

_"My name is Tifa Lockhart, sir and with me is Aerith Gainsborough,"_ Tifa said, " _Cloud and Aerith came to the Honey Bee Inn to rescue me after I got caught by an Empire group that goes by AVALANCHE."_

"Heard of them," Gladio chimed in, "Nasty mercenary group working with Niflheim, but other than that, we have nothing on them."

" _Right. I was trying to make some leeway and got kidnapped. Figured I could seduce the Don at the Inn to get more info but instead of either me or Aerith, the Don chose Cloud."_

"Chose Cloud for what?" Cor asked through gritted teeth, although Ignis knew he was already working out the answer. The minute Tifa had said Honey Bee Inn, Ignis knew. He shuddered at the mere idea of such a place. 

" _For sex, what else? Corneo is pretty sleazy, I wouldn't put it past him to try something even if he finds out Cloud is a guy and not a girl,"_ Tifa explained, " _Aerith had to disguise him to get him in to save me, since men aren't allowed inside. Thus we have his phone."_

_"_ What else of his do you have with you?" Cor said.

They heard rustling on the other end, followed by Aerith's breathy, " _His clothes and his sword are with us also, sir."_

Ignis shared a look with Gladio, a quick flash of worry in the Shield's expression. He easily hid it as the phone crackled to life once more, but Ignis didn't miss the clench of Gladio's fingers against the table.

_"_ Keep them with you and stay where you are until further notice," Cor commanded, "We don't have time for disguises right now- is there a way you can sneak us in?"

" _How many are in your party?"_

Cor glanced around the table, "Minus two, it's the three of us."

"Hey!" Prompto and Noctis protested, but Cor ignored them.

" _There's a secret entrance I found when they kept me in the basement,"_ Tifa said, " _text me when you arrive at the inn and I'll open it for you. Aerith will keep lookout until you're all inside."_

"Affirmative," Cor said, "Thank you for contacting me, we'll be in touch."

The silence hanging around the table when Cor hung up was deafening, but Ignis knew they had to go. Cor's face was scrunched up in anger, tears threatening to spill but instead of crying he simply pulled Prompto into a hug, squeezing him tight. 

"Dad?" Prompto asked, his voice surprisingly clear after what they just heard over the phone, "We're gonna get Cloud back, right?"

Cor didn't say anything, instesd tightening his embrace until Ignis thought he would break Prompto's bones. 


	2. The Arrival

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second chapter of this finally woot woot
> 
> I've started a whole thing of how many blond haired blue eyed kids from Final Fantasy Cor has lol so far I've only written for Cloud and Prompto in terms of this headcanon but I'm really enjoying it

Cloud's head swam as Don Corneo shoved him into a room, the air stuffy with lavender and other obviously fake scents; he coughed, almost tripping on the heels Aertih gave to him to wear and almost crashed to the floor- if it wasn't for Don Corneo's fat hand around the crook of his elbow, he was sure he would have broken his nose on the floor. Cloud kept his head down, ignoring the slight itch of the wig at the nape of his neck as well as Corneo's beady eyes on him.

"Do be careful, darling!" he crooned oh so sickeningly sweet, "We wouldn't want you to get hurt before the fun starts!"

Cringing, Cloud managed a weak "Of course, Don Corneo," before allowing the old man to forcibly manhandle him towards a bed; with how gaudy it was draped in violently pink sheets and rose petals, along with a silk canopy, Cloud wasn't sure why it wasn't the first thing he saw when Corneo brought him into the room. The dress seemed to stick between his knees as he walked, the fabric slightly damp with sweat as he felt Corneo squeeze his shoulders.

"No need to be shy, now," Corneo whispered with hot breath in Cloud's ear, making him flinch, involuntarily trying to shy away.

"It's... it's just I, uh..." Cloud's tongue felt like lead, unable to find the words as Corneo practically shoved him towards the bed. Stumbling on the hem of the dress, Cloud pressed his hands into the soft mattress for purchase, arms buckling immediately as the mattress sank under his sudden weight.

Cloud thought back to Aerith and Tifa as he heard Corneo shuffle about behind him with heavy feet; if they stayed in the dressing room, they would be safe. In and out, that was the plan. Cloud's mind reeled as he heard Corneo chuckle under his breath; he knew he was fairly strong despite his unseemly girth. If Cloud chose the right moment, he could do it. He could overpower the Don and get the information Tifa needed.

"Alright Cloud," Cloud muttered under his breath, "you got this... you got this..."

"Did you say something, sweet?" Corneo caught his attention and Cloud picked his head up quickly, keeping his eye trained on the headboard. The wood was scratched, the grain decorated with swirling hearts and little flower patterns.

It made Cloud want to gag, honestly.

"I-I'm fine!" Cloud felt his face burn as he wiggled his behind in what he hoped was a seductive manner, "Just.... so excited!"

"I'll be there soon, don't worry that pretty little head of yours," Corneo growled and Cloud yelped at the smack he received on his behind.

This was not going to go well.

\------

It took Cor, Ignis and Gladio a while to find Sector 6 of the slums- the entryway was well hidden, only found through a series of graffitied patterns on dingy brick walls until they were in what looked like the dankest, darkest parts of the city. On their way, Ignis kept scoffing at the men in trench coats and the overly make-uped women who flaunted themselves in skimpy dresses and hair up to the heavens. Thankfully they were quick in their travels, Cor checking his phone every few minutes for the directions Tifa had texted him.

"This the place?" Gladio asked when Cor suddenly came to a stop. They were poking their heads out from an alley, ignoring the ragged peddlers and crooked pickpockets to stare at the tackiest building they'd probably ever laid eyes on. Red banners hung from ever pillar, paling in the harsh flourescent strobe lights against the white walls of the building. Strong men stood outside the doors, leering at any woman who passed by and if Cor was correct, keeping men out while scantily clad women went in.

This had to be the place.

"Yup," Cor nodded, one hand moving to his hip; his sword was still on his belt, concealed just enough if he had to whip it out at a moment's notice, "Come on, the girls said they'd let us in the back."

The three of them kept themselves pressed against the wall as they slinked out of the alley, careful to not catch any of the bouncers attention. The front door was a few feet away and while the place looked busy, Cor knew these guys must be trained to some degree; the one at the door kept his eyes narrowed for any signs of trouble, ever so slightly leaning towards the left. Across the way were a few more men expertly disguised as citizens, but Cor could see the way they held themelves screamed "assassin" at the drop of a hat.

"Look!" Ignis hissed, "There's the basement door, let's hurry!"

Cor ushered Gladio and Ignis to follow, raising his fist to knock as they approached the door. The wood was painted white, most likely to match with the rest of the exterior but he could see it was badly kept. The paint chipped to reveal rotted wood underneath, some of it looking downright soggy in places, others rotted through entirely. Through a hole under the lock, Cor found himself face to face with a slim waist and a pink dress, hearing a woman fretting on the other end.

"C'mon, Aerith, you have to do this!" she seemed to be pumping herself up, "If Tifa and Cloud trusts them, I can too-"

"Are you Aerith?" Gladio said suddenly, making the woman squawk indignantly.

"Gladio!" Cor growled under his breath,, clenching his fist, "Are you serious-"

"Oh! Oh, it's you! The three of you!" Aerith chirped, nearly throwing the door open, "Hurry inside! Before they catch me!"

And so they found themelves staring face to face with a flustered Aerith, and Cor.... didn't know what he was expecting, if he was being completely honest. Her brown hair was long, braided down her back with a pink ribbon and she seemed out of place in a skimpy pink dress as she beckoned them to follow. Her feet were light as she moved, however, and Cor was grateful.

"Tifa is in the dressing room," Aerith explained, "We were trying to get information on the Empire but then Don Corneo chose Cloud and-"

 A loud yell made Aerith jump, Cor going for his sword as Gladio and Ignis raced forwards, skidding to a stop as they saw a woman in a honey bee costume on her way towards the dressing room.

 "The yelling has been happening a lot," Aerith said quietly, "Tifa and I heard Cloud yelling before, it was horrible."

Cor cracked his knuckles, gesturing for Aerith to lead the way, "We'll follow you to the dressing room and make a plan from there."

Aerith pursed her lips, a defiant gleam in her eye as she moved with a newfound assurance. The three men were careful to keep themselves resigned to the shadows, freezing every so often when they stepped on a creaky floorboard or Aerith had to distract another woman so they could sneak past. The place reeked if perfume and sex and sweat the deeper they went, making Cor's skin crawl.

He hoped they'd be able to get to his son in time. 


	3. The Rescue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait on this one I've been very busy with job hunting

Tifa was nothing if not efficient in making sure they were up to date on the situation; most of it was what Aerith had already said- they were looking for information on AVALANCHE and the Empire, they sneaked in and Don Corneo chose Cloud despite a hilariously awful disguise kit. Cor was stone cold as he listened to Tifa's explanation, as he helped Aerith collect Cloud's clothes, handing off Cloud's Buster Sword to Gladio while Ignis pocketed Cloud's phone. 

Tifa looked uncomfortable in her stolen low-cut purple minidress but she still apoke with conviction, the muscles of her arms flexing almost as if she was daring them to stare or say anything. 

Coe tried his best to block out the various noises they heard through the walls as they debriefed.

"Corneo's room is not far from here," Tifa pulled her long black hair behind her ears, "I can guide you through the place, make sure we don't get seen."

Cor jutted his chin at Aerith, "And you?"

Aerith blushed (she seemed to do so nonstop), waving her hands frantically, "I can't fight- I'll stay in the dressing rooms, make a plan to get out."

Cor nodded. These women seemed to know their strengths and weaknesses, making a plan based off their skill. Better than anything even his trainee Crownsguard could do on their best day. He stole a glance at Tifa- she was definitely built for fighting, her arms covered in faint silvery scars from scuffling. 

They looked like old scars, but they proved Tifa knew what she was doing. 

"I can stay with Miss Gainsbourough, make sure she has sone protection if things go south," Ignis stepped forward, summoning his daggers in a flash of blue light, "This way we have a sure fighter on both ends."

Cor nodded firmly, resting his hand on the sheath of his katana. More squealing and giggling sounded through the wall this time, and he caught Gladio chuckling under his breath from the corner of his eye.

"You said my son is in this Don Corneo's room?" Cor asked Tifa gruffly, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah," Tifa scoffed, "he's a fat-ass, looks like a sausage drowned in glitter and bad decisions."

Cor hummed, gesturing for her to leave the dressing room first. His nose itched at the whiff of her perfume as she passed, making him cough.

"Lead the way, Miss Lockhart," Cor said, beckoning for Gladio to follow. He could hear the familiar sound of crystalline magic shattering as Ignis activated the magic on his daggers as they shut the door.

\-----

Don Corneo was a pushy asshole, Clous decided as the man pawed at his dress for the umpteenth time. He had done a pretty good job of diverting the guy's attention; "oooh" and "aaaahhh" over enough cheap trinkets and giggle enough at gaudy tattoos and you had a suitable diversion to keep unwanted hands off you.

There was only so long it could last realistically, Cloud knew, reluctantly patting the bed in what he hoped was a seductive manner; Corneo was all too happy to oblige, sidling up to Cloud until he had no choice but to lean into the Don's side, the mattress dipping severly ubder the man's weight. Cloud felt his hand twitch as the Don wrapped an arm around him, pudgy fingers playing the buttons on Cloud's dress. 

"I think we've done enough talking, dear," Corneo whined, "I didn't choose such a lovely creature to talk, I chose you to play."

Cloud mentally shuddered, putting on a smile. He coukd feel the lip gloss Aerith gave him making his lips almost stick together as it dried on his mouth. Slowly, he lifted a hand to tap Corneo's cheek playfully, ready to draw it away until the man suddenly snagged his pinkie finger between sharp teeth.

"Ow!" Cloud yelped, feeling the skin break, blood warm as it pooled, "What the-"

Corneo was stronger than he looked, it seemed, as Corneo took Cloud's surprise to grab him roughly by the neck and slam him down on his back, the mattress almost ballooning with the pressure. Cloud glared up at Corneo, bewildered at the sudden change in positions- the man's rings were cold against his adam's apple, goosebumps prickling his skin.

"This is much better, don't you agree?" Don Cornero almost sang as Cloud gasped for breath, jerking his limbs as he felt the Don's free hand traveling from his face to trace down his sternum, dragging a heavy palm across his stomach. Cloud wanted to curse as Don Corneo pressed down on his stomach, making him tense.

"Agh...." Cloud managed to gasp miserably, and for a second he thought he could hear Corneo laughing alongside a faint ringing in his ears. 

Cloud grabbed at Corneo's wrists with weak hands, feebly scratching as he shook his head side to side, desperate for air as he tried to breath; the wig hwd become slightly dislodged, not enough to fall off but enough that he could no longer feel the itch it made against his scalp and how his hair was matted with sweat. Corneo's hands were heavy and he could see black dots in the corner of his vision-

Cloud thought he could hear the door banging, thought he could hear the slide of metal and the smell of magic mixed with Corneo's musk as he was pushed off Cloud and suddenly he could breath again, sucking and gulping in air like a fish out of water.

Cloud blacked out before he had a chance to even collect himself, eyes rolling in the back of his head as the moment of Corneo getting pulled off him made the wig fully fall off and the dress bunch up around his legs. 

\-----

Gladio had only seen Cor mad twice in his life. The first time was when the newest Crownsguard trainees vandalized his office as the annual graduates prank. The second time was when he caught some higher up harassing Prompto, and because Prompto would never do anything, Cor had socked the guy in the face so hsrd he had to get his jaw wired shut.

At least, that's what he heard. Gladio was with Prompto during the incident, trying to keep him distracted with junk food and video games while the Council dealt with it. 

Now, though, now Gladio saw the full brunt of Cor's rage, as Tifa picked the lock on Don Corneo's door while they heard Cloud yelp, followed by a shout of surprise and some less than savoury noises. When Tifa finally got the door open, Cor didn't hesitate to grab Corneo and almost dislocate the fat asshole's arm as he dragged him off his son.

Tifa was quick to rush to Cloud's aide, leaving Cor and Gladio to deal with Corneo, but as Gladio took a moment to really look at Cloud, he could see why.

Cloud was lying on his back on the plush bed, dressed in an ugly purple sack of a dress; the material looked ripped at the collar, the hem of the dress damp with sweat and bunched rucked up around muscular legs. A wig lay on the bed just above Cloud's head, most likely having fallen off as Corneo manhandled him into the mattress. 

The worst of it was the bloody hand (nkt serious, a simple bite but the environment and Corneo's hygeine was questionable), as well as the dark ring of black and blue around his neck. 

Gladio turned away as Tifa checked for a pulse, finding the Don cowering in the corner as Cir loomed over him, katana drawn slightly as he spoke low and harsh, his jaw clenched.

Gladio didn't have to do anything, it seemed, as Cor grinned, almost feral, at the Don pissing himself, the smell thankfully masked by the heavy perfume lingering in the air. Tifa reached into her dress, pulling out a potion and breaking it over Cloud's prone body.

"He alive?" Gladio asked slowly as he watched Tifa work, blatantly ignoring the Don's pitiful whimpering. 

Tifa pursed her lips, "Yes. He's passed out right now, but with the bruising and slight cuts on his neck- most likely from Corneo's rings- he won't be able to talk for a bit."

Gladio heard Cor sheath his katana once more, and Gladio carefully slid his hands under Cloud's knees and back, lifting him slowly and holding him tight against himself.

"Let's get back to Ignis and Aerith," Cor commanded, practically throwing the door open, "We don't want to stick around."

Tifa nodded, ducking under Cor's steely gaze to exit the room first. Gladio was next to leave, careful not to jostle Cloud as he sneaked alongside Tifa.

He could feel Cor's eyes on him the whole way, worry emanating as he bore holes into Gladio's back until they reached the dressing room. 


	4. The Aftermath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for thr late update on this story, I got busy with other things but i'm back!

The hotel in Lestallum was a sight for sore eyes as the group ducked out of the slums and slinked along the alleyway- according to Aerith's escape route, there was a secret passage that lead directly to their hotel rooms, of all places and with Ignis's confirmation, Cor was both elated and baffled to see she eas correct. Once inside they made sure every window and door was locked, Aerith putting a second spell to make sure it was done proper.

"We're sorry for pulling you into our mess," Aerith tapped Ignis on the shoulder, speaking gently, "From what Cloud's told us, you all have a journey of your own to take. We shouldn't have hindered you."

Ignis blinked, "My dear, there is no need to apologise. What happened was regrettable, but we made the best of a bad situation, no?"

Aerith smiled sadly, wringing her hands. She and Tifa had changed back into their owm clothes: Aerith's pink dress and red jacket suited her much better than the garish clib fare in Ignis' opinion. Looking over Aerith's shoulder, Ignis could see Tifa and Gladio engaging in an arm wrestling contest, Prompto pretending to regale an invisible audience that consisted solely of Noctis.

"Thank you for trusting me as well," Aerith said, "Without your skill, I don't think we'd have been able to sneak past so quietly."

"Don't sell yourself short- what exactly did you use to knock them out?" Ignis asked.

Aerith winked, "A magician never reveals her secrets!"

Ignis nodded, turning his attention back to the others. On the bed against the far left wall, Cor sat with an unconscious Cloud, frowning down at his still form. He looked slight pale, the bruises on his neck having healed somewhat but still stark. It took three people just to get him out of the disguise and into his own clothes- Ignis never realozed how frustrating it was to remove makeup until Tifa snatched the baby wipes from him to do it herself. 

"And where are you off to, when Cloud is better?" Ignis hummed, steepling his hands under his chin.

"I don't know," Aerith admitted, "Tifa asked me to go with her and Cloud to try and figure out more about AVALANCHE and all that, but, I don't think I'm ready."

Ignis cocked his head, "What makes you say that?"

Aerith was quiet for a moment, idly using a long finger to trace the grain of the coffee table. He noticed that Aerith seemed to be more of the brains in her respective party, with Tifa and Cloud sporting the brawn to back her up. 

In all, it was surprisingly a fairly good balance.

"I lived in the slums," Aerith finally said, "Not in Don Corneo's sector, but elsewhere. I sell flowers for a living and as I said before, I don't really have fighting skills to put to use."

Ignis reached across the table and took Aerith's hand; her skin was warm, fingers rough from handling thorny plants but they were gentle, giving his own fingers a reassuring squeeze.

"It'll be alright," Ignis assured her, "Prompto didn't know how to throw a punch before joining Noctis' guard- perhaps you can ask Tifa?"

He mentally did a victory dance as Aerith pulled her hand away, blushing furiously as she claimed "No! Oh, I can't do that-!"

"Can't do what?" Tifa called just as she slammed Gladio's arm down on the table with a sickening thud. Ignis chuckled as Gladio winced- he would definitely try to make up a story so he wouldn't be seen as the macho man who was defeated by a woman. 

He let Aerith practically leap from her seat, eyes bright as she asked Tifa to teach her how to fight. Gladio was already joining Tifa in giving her pointers, while Noctis and Prompto had given up on making fun of Gladio to distract themselves on their phones.

Ignis looked again at Cloud, who still lay prone by the window. He could only hope the boy woke up sooner rather than later because it looked like Cor was going to murder someone if he didn't.

\-------

"What were you thinking."

It didn't come out as a question, but a harsh demand as Cloud slowly blinked his eyes open in the wee hours of the morning. Cor was stiff in his chair as he watched his soj come to, vaguely aware of his other son sleeping soundly on the couch a few feet away. 

"Huh?"

He was disoriented; stood to reason after nearly getting crushed to death under that sleazy slob. Cor's skon crawled just thinking about it, about that place. The scantily clad women, the heavy make up. The bouncers who probably wouldn't take no for an answer and the noises heard through the walls. 

Even now, Cor could still smell the dank perfume permeating the air in their hotel room. Following an invisible trail to tickle his nose and make his head pound. 

"C-Cor?" Cloud rasped, "Is that.... that you?"

Cor leaned forward in his chair, "God damn right it's me- what the actual fuck were you thinking?!"

Another groan. Cloud threw an arm over his face, turning on his side so his back was to Cor. 

"Don't even think about avoiding the question, Cloud. Tell me what you were doing. Now."

He knew it was a low blow, as Cloud went rigid for a split second before turning back over to face him. Most likely the brainwashing from SOLDIER, but Cor wanted to know.

Needed to know.

Cloud's eyes were glowing an eerie green in the dark, "I went to save my friend. That's what I was thinking."

Cor pursed his lips, "Friends come and go, son-"

"No!" Cloud hissed through clenched teeth, "You would have done the same for Regis!"

"Regis is a King! It is my sworn duty to protect him," Cor pointed out.

"I swore to protect my friends," Cloud's voice was suddenly quiet, almost inaudible, "Doesn't that mean anything?"

Cor opened his mouth to say something, closing it as Cloud stared openly at him. The green glowing thing was a bit unnerving up close, but Cor ignored it; Cloud was right, he knew that. Before he knew Regis was a king, his king no less, they had been friends. That never changed when he was sworn into the guard and it never changed when Regis got married and had Noctis.

Regis even treated Prompto like one of his own, which was more than Cor could have hoped for. He sent care packages ever holiday and trusted Prompto with Nocits' life.

Did it mean anything? 

"Yeah, kid," Cor sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose, "I just.... I didn't want to lose you. And I don't want Prompto to lose one of his brothers."

Cloud scoffed, "I think Link is more than capable of handling a teenager."

Cor cracked a grin, "Yeah? Which incarnation?"

Cloud pouted, "Do I have to guess? Everything hurts. Pretty sure Porky Pig broke something when he climbed on top of me."

And there it went. Cor didn't know exactly what to say to that, letting it go as he chose to say "Tifa and Aerith are lucky to have you. I don't know many men who would sneak into a brothel for a rescue mission."

"I want to gladly not repeat the incident, but if I had to, I would," Cloud said, "Tifa and Aerith are important to me, just like Regis is to you, you know."

Cor smiled as Cloud grunted out a quick good night, flopping onto his stomach and burying his face into the pillow. He waited until he heard Cloud's muffled snoring before getting up to approach the couch- Prompto lay sprawled across it, drool at the corner of his mouth while he slept. 

For a second, his mind wandered to what Cloud said, about Link. He wasn't entirely sure where that little rascal was, but he could feel it- a strange magic in thr air before a blond elf marched into wherever he was- a haven, a dungeon, hell, once he barged into the Citadel on the back of some odd bird creature- to announce his presence.

Cor missed him, he realized, pulling a blanket up to Prompto's neck, but Cloud and Prompto probably missed him too. If Link were to show up now, though, Cor would have a lot of explaining to do for Noctis and his retainers.

Right now, though, Cloud and Prompto were safe, and that's what mattered.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of a cheesy end, but I am making this a series- Cor adopts ever blond haired blue eyed video game protagonist I can think of basically it's gonna be fun


End file.
